Qui seras tu demain
by Calamity Miss Myo
Summary: Dans un monde futuriste toute la terre est uni, plus de pays, plus de guerres et tout le monde mange à sa faim. Les maîtres du jeu seront-ils infaibles longtemps? Ou alors les vieux démons de l'humanité reviendront-ils?
1. Bienvenue à Shizen

_Bienvenue à Shizen Mr Uchiwa, la ville entière vous souhaite un agréable séjour…_

« - Hm. Sasuke je te dépose où? J'ai quelques visites personnelles à faire. A la maison?

…_Si quelque chose vous déplait faîtes en part à KG+2 et…_

- Nan, quelque chose d'amusant…

… _la ville fera de son mieux pour votre confort et votre bonheur.._

- Ou au moins un minimum distrayant…

_Un rafraichissement? Pourquoi ne pas descendre à Aozora boire un verre avec des amis…_

- Pff Sasuke on a déjà tout fait dans cette ville, tiens écoute la machine elle va te proposer des trucs!

_Vous n'avez pas d'amis? Venez vous en faire à Yujin!_

- Et voilà c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut M. l'Associable!

- Ta gueules! Tu sais comme je déteste ces endroits où on te force à être amis avec des gens, tout est faux et…

- Shuut! Moi j'écoute la machine!

_Envie d'une sortie culturelle? Pourquoi ne pas vous rendre à Bunka notre centre culturel où encore à Gakko notre école où des spécialistes pourrons vous éclairez sur les questions que vous vous posez…_

- B3-14 Musique !

- Sasuke!!

- Genre ça t'intéresse le discours de bienvenue à Shizen! Déposes-moi à Bunka je vais tester leur nouveau programme.

- Je ne préfèrerais pas. Sincèrement Sasuke il faut que tu augmentes tes contacts avec le genre humain. Tu as 17 ans, l'année prochaine c'est le début du travail pour toi.

- Justement! Si je tombe dans une carrière sociale j'ai intérêt de profiter de la solitude autant que je peux! Et puis j'ai vraiment l'impression de perdre mon temps quand je discute, enfin sauf avec toi… et Naruto, parfois… quand il fait pas le con.

- Mff! Et Gakko tu préfères pas? D'après ce qu'à dit la machine tu parles avec un être humain, ce serait spirituel avec un contact humain!

- Ah ouais? Et je pose quoi comme question?

- Un truc de philo! Ca créera un débat!

- Tu y tiens?

- Oui! D'ailleurs on est déjà arrivés! A ce soir petit Sasu!

- Crève en route Itachinounet! »

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

« -Bonjour tout le monde!

- Bonjour mademoiselle Mumei!

- Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de l'organisation de notre monde. Pour commencer est-ce que quelqu'un peux me dire rapidement comment fonctionnait notre monde avant l'Unification? Kashikoi nous t'écoutons!

- Avant l'Unification le monde entier était divisé en une multitude de pays. Chaque pays avait son propre mode de fonctionnement.

- Exactement! Bravo Kashikoi! Prenons l'exemple du Japon, le pays où nous vivrions si l'Unification n'avait pas eu lieu. Admettons vous êtes un jeune japonais, vous avez l'après-midi devant vous et vous désirez boire une boisson fraîche. Comment faîtes-vous? Oraka?

- Je vais dans un café et je demande une boisson mademoiselle.

- Et les serveurs du café, ils vont te la donner parce que tu le leur demande gentiment?

- Oui, comme aujourd'hui! Ma maman m'a dit que nos ancêtres vivaient au Japon et que c'était le seul ancien pays a avoir déjà le même mode de vie que nous aujourd'hui!

- Comment dire Oraka… Je pense que ta maman a du confondre avec un autre pays comme la Russie qui adopta un temps un régime semblable au notre mais le Japon… Non, je suis désolée mais c'est faux ce que tu dis.

- Mais pourtant..

- Désolée Oraka mais tu as 14 ans tu dois pouvoir comprendre que ta maman s'est trompée!

- Oui, je lui redemanderais ce soir.

- Oui c'est plus sage, viens me voir à la fin du cour s'il te plaît Oraka. Je me suis mal exprimée, aujourd'hui quand nous désirons quelque chose il nous suffit d'aller le chercher et notre carte d'identification nous permet de prendre dans une certaine limite ce que nous voulons. Tout le monde me suit?

- En fait on peux avoir tout ce qu'on veut si c'est autorisé par notre CI

- Oui Amari c'est à peu près ça. Et avant l'Unification les CI n'existaient pas! Quelqu'un sait comment faisait nos ancêtre pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient?

- Ils travaillaient pour obtenir ce qu'ils appelaient de l'argent, ils échangeaient ensuite l'argent ainsi gagné contre des objets, des services,…

- Oui c'est ça Kashikoi! Mais quel était le problème de ce système? Taido?

- Certaines personnes n'avaient pas de travail, où alors leur travail leur rapportait moins d'argent qu'à d'autre. Ce qui créait des pauvres et des riches. C'était un système inéquitable.

- Bien! Oui mais si on comparait la CI de Fugaku Uchiwa le gérant de la Uchiwa Corporation et ma CI vous ne pensez pas qu'il y aurait une petite différence?

- Si, la CI de M. Uchiwa lui permet d'obtenir plus de biens que votre CI.

- Alors notre système non plus n'est pas juste! Quelle est la différence entre le pauvre d'avant l'Unification et moi? Kurashikku?

- Euh…

- Raté, connais-tu au moins la question?

- Eh bien en fait je…

- C'est-ce qui me semblait, viens t'asseoir avec Noroma juste devant moi ça t'évitera de bavader avec Hanasu! Kashikoi?

- Les pauvres d'avant l'Unification pouvaient ne pas avoir de nourriture, d'eau et d'accès à la culture tandis que ceux que l'on pourrait appeler les pauvres de notre société on tout de même de quoi mener un train de vie confortable de plus leur métier n'influera pas sur le métier de leur enfants.

- Ah oui? Pourtant, si l'on reprend l'exemple de la Uchiwa Corporation, le fils ainé de M. Uchiwa prendra sa sucession dans quatre ans si je ne m'abuse?

- Seules les grosses entreprises ont l'autorisation de céder leur poste de direction à un de leurs enfants car ils peuvent ainsi être certain que l'enfant sera bien leur digne sucesseur afin que les principes qui constituent l'entreprise restent les mêmes.

- Oui! Puisqu'on parles des grosses entreprise pouvez-vous m'en citer une autre qui fonctionne de la même façon?

- La SUA!

- Exactement! La Sannin and Uzumaki Association. Mais qui va reprendre l'entreprise un descendant des Sannin ou des Uzumaki?

- Des Uzumaki car ce qu'on appelle Sannin ce sont trois personnes qui ont acquis l'immortalité lors de Saigai!

_**Fin du Programme dans 5 minutes.**_

- Oh mince déjà! Bon pour le week-end réfléchissez bien à tout ce qui définit notre système nous continuerons la leçon lundi! Et n'oubliez pas d'aller à Bunka voir l'exposition elle sera très utile pour la leçon suivante sur les modes de déplacements!

- Ne deviez-vous pas nous donner un devoir maison Mademoiselle Mumei?

- GRNJLSIUD (grognement rageur d'une classe contre l'élève lèche-botte!)

- Oh non! J'ai oublier le dossier dans mon casier! En quel cour allez-vous?

- En expression orale.

- Quelle salle?

- La 10236

- Bon et bien je vais vous l'apportez tout à l'heure!

_**Fin du programme, vous êtes priés de quitter les lieux.**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Voîlà fin de la première partie, bon elle est pas très longue (ou carrément très courte quoi!) mais la deuxième le sera plus et puis j'aime pas quand c'est trop long je préfère les petites parties! J'espère que vous aimé et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas! =p **


	2. Définition

Sasuke entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers l'hôtesse d'accueil.

« -Bienvenue à Gakko, l'école de la jeunesse et des esprits curieux! Que puis-je pour votre service?

- Il parait qu'un nouveau programme permet de poser des questions à un spécialiste. J'aimerais en bénéficier.

L'air confuse la jeune femme se mit à fouiller de plus belle dans ses dossiers.

- Il y a un problème?

- C'est que c'est la première fois qu'on sollicite ce programme alors je… je reviens dans une minute!

Blasé. Il était déjà blasé par cet établissement où il pouvait presque deviner les milliers d'élèves agglutinés dans des classes couleurs pastel au-delà du mur situé face à lui. Il poussa un long soupir et bientôt l'hôtesse revint accompagnée d'une femme plus âgée, la directrice songea-t-il.

- Bien le bonjour jeune homme. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Un de nos spécialistes va bientôt vous prendre en charge…

L'hôtesse d'accueil lui donne un coup de coude et lui indique d'un signe de tête une jeune femme serrant sous son bras une impressionnante pile de copies. En la voyant le visage de la directrice se fend d'un sourire si cruel que Sasuke à presque pitié de la jeune femme.

- Mlle Mumei! Venez par ici je vous prie!

Mais la nommée Mumei hésite et ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

- Mais madame je dois apporter ces copies à une de toute urgence et….

- Mumei si tu prononces un mot de plus tu supporteras plus de corvées que tu ne peux imaginer!

La mine boudeuse elle s'approche finalement du trio que forment la directrice, l'hôtesse et Sasuke.

- Que puis-je pour vous Mme Jusho?

- Ce jeune homme ici présent désire s'entretenir avec un spécialiste afin de découvrir les réponses à ses questions. Au vu du rôle que vous avez joué dans la création de ce programme vous êtes toute désignée Mlle Mumei.

- Umpf! Mais, euh… pour mes copies?

- Vous avez 7 minutes, pas une de plus!

- Merci Mme Jusho!! »

Sasuke lui dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire. La demoiselle Mumei était partie si vite qu'elle avait manqué s'étaler et avait dû se raccrocher à la longue queue de cheval de l'hôtesse la faisant pousser un cri strident. Et pour Sasuke cela confirmait sa théorie selon laquelle les hôtesses d'accueil étaient de vraies dindes. La charmante dame Jusho le sortit cependant de ses pensées assez rapidement en lui indiquant la salle où se déroulerait l'entretient. La salle 3682, une salle calme habituellement réservé aux réunions entre la directrice et ses collègues. Pour l'occasion on avait simplement dressé un bureau avec deux sièges au centre de la pièce. Aussi vite qu'elle était entrée la directrice ressortit le laissant seul dans la pièce. Il poussa un énième soupir en regardant par la fenêtre : Shizen. Ville gigantesque noyée dans des villes de vingt fois sa taille, pathétique à ses yeux. Et puis il y avait ces deux ados stupides un peu plus bas, en train de s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ecœurant songea-t-il, mais d'un autre coté il aurait bien aimé lui aussi avoir ne serait-ce que l'envie de faire ce genre de chose. _« Je dois être fou, ou alors je suis simplement stupide… Bon à la limite je m'en fou, là faut que je trouve une question, un truc qui va faire tourner cette Mumei en bourrique, un truc tabou… »_

« - Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre! Je suis Mlle Mumei, que puis-je votre service?

Tout en disant ces mots ils échangent une poignée de main vigoureuse.

- Eh bien, je voulais que vous me définissiez clairement un mot…

- Bien sur lequel?

- Homosexuel.

- Hein?

- Homosexuel, je l'ai entendu un jour je ne sais plus où et j'ai été intrigué car c'est un mot que je ne connais pas.

Faisant mine de s'intéresser au temps qu'il fait par la fenêtre il surveille attentivement du coin de l'œil les réactions de la jeune femme. Mais pour son plus grand déplaisir elle se contente de lui faire un grand sourire avant de répondre.

- Homosexuel est un adjectif qui était utilisé pour désigner une personne amoureuse d'une autre personne de même sexe.

- Était?

- Les homosexuels ont disparus lors de l'Unification.

- Alors c'est génétique car c'est depuis l'Unification que touts les embryons sont préalablement vérifié non?

- Pas du tout. Leur disparition est un mystère, en même temps une relation entre deux hommes ou femmes est difficile si elle plus qu'amicale. Sais-tu ce qui différencie un couple hétéro sexuel et deux amis d'enfance?

- Il me semble qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes sentiments, tout de même.

- Pourtant l'amitié est aussi un forme d'affection très forte et les contacts physiques pour un couple sont très restreint.

- Tu voudrais dire que la seule différence c'est qu'ils s'embrassent.

- Oui, en quelque sorte. C'est pour cela qu'à mon avis il reste très certainement des homosexuels mais à cause des CP leurs relations avec leur moitié reste amicale.

- Pourquoi deux hommes ne peuvent pas s'embrasser? Et puis c'est quoi les CP?

- Tu ne connais pas les CP?

- Non.

- Pourtant à ton âge les jeunes ne parlent que de ça! Ca a du bon le contact social avec les autres tu sais. CP signifie Champ de Protection. Il en existe des centaines mais on sous-entend le champ de force qui sépare les hommes des femmes. Tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie?

- Ca ne te regarde pas!

- J'en conclut que non. Ce CP là empêche les contacts en dessous de la ceinture, et les contacts trop rapprochés entre personne du même sexe. Cela rend une relation difficile quand tu ne peux même pas serrer fort la personne que tu aimes dans tes bras. Qu'en penses-tu?

- Que c'est futile, on peut vivre sans contact physique. Alors pourquoi une relation ne pourrait-elle pas s'en passer aussi?

- Oui on peut vivre sans et devenir comme toi, un être associable. Cependant je parierais que parfois tu aimerais te mêler aux autres.

- Non pas vraiment, je trouve les autres pathétiques.

- Que fais-tu là dans ce cas?

- C'est mon frère qui m'a forcé la main. Mais tu ne répond pas à ma question.

- Une relation sans contacts doit être alimenté de sentiments très fort. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible car je n'ai jamais connu de personne prête à ça. Et puis imagine un peu que tu sois dans ce cas, une personne t'attire irrésistiblement et pourtant tu ne peux même pas la serrer dans tes bras. Sortir avec cette personne ne changerais rien. Mis à part que tu pourrais lui dire que tu l'aimes. Alors certes les mots c'est bien beau mais tôt ou tard tu as envi de plus. Ca répond à ta question?

- Hn. Tu m'as l'air de bien connaître le sujet, tu te sens concernée?

- Si je connais bien ce sujet c'est qu'un de mes amis m'a poussée à m'y intéresser jeune homme. Je te retourne la question, tu savais très bien ce que signifiait ce mot, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Pff! J'espérais vaguement une réaction amusante de ta part je suis mortellement déçu!

_**Fin du Programme dans 5 minutes.**_

- Mouais, enfin bref, tu n'as pas 18 ans toi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas au lycée.

- J'ai des cours privés.

- Oooh! Mais dis-moi t'es fils de quoi pour avoir droit à des cours privés?

- Une industrie textile.

- Sasuke Uchiwa je présume.

Elle accompagne sa déclaration d'un sourire chaleureux ce qui énerve Sasuke.

- Quelle intelligence pour une fille qui s'appelle Mumei. C'est moche comme nom, ça n'a aucune grâce!

Elle explose de rire et une veine palpite sur le front de Sasuke, lui mettre une raclée serait tentant.

- Alors au revoir petit Sasuke je te souhaite bien du bonheur!

_**Fin du programme, vous êtes priés de quitter les lieux.**_

Sans répondre Sasuke quitte la pièce l'air digne. Mlle Mumei quand à elle se remet de son fou rire et tout en sortant son téléphone de sa poche elle quitte à son tour les lieux l'air pensive.

« Allo Dei? / Ouais c'est moi. T'es où? / Je sais pas, j'ai pas mal de truc à faire… / Il est sympas? / Tu préfères pas que je vous laisse entre mec? / Mais nan mais là j'ai des copies à faire, je dois passer dire un mot à… / Bon d'accord, je serais là dans une heure et demie, deux heures. / Ca marche. / Bisous! / Oui à tout à l'heure! »

Elle range l'appareil et secoue la tête, ce Dei alors on ne le changera jamais! Après un crochet dans le bureau de Mme Jusho elle prend la direction du H.

Le H est un bâtiment gigantesque, orienté plein sud sa façade est toujours au soleil et les lettre d'or inscrites sur le mur blanc ressortent d'autant plus :

_Prévenir c'est Guérir_

_Kyubi construit votre avenir_

C'est dans cet impressionnant bâtiment que tout les couples se rendent pour avoir un enfant et c'est ici même que tout les embryons sont soigneusement examinés afin de prévoir toute tare. C'est aussi là que l'on examine les données génétiques de chaque embryon et qu'avec elles on décide de son métier. Dans l'immense ordinateur central du bâtiment se trouve les fichiers contenant tout les renseignements possibles et imaginable sur tout les habitant nés à Shizen. Mais le H est aussi un hôpital pour les rares personne qui se blessent. Souvent les gens s'amusent à imaginer qu'il y aurait également un service qui chercherait à trouver le moyen de créer des surhommes, des chimères, et toute sorte d'autre abomination mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

Mumei entre dans le hall et s'avance tranquillement vers l'hôtesse n°7 celle qui s'occupe des affaire de la légendaire Tsunade.

« - Bonjour Mlle Mumei Mme vous attend dans la salle habituelle.

- Merci. »

Tsunade se penche pour regarder dans son microscope elle attend Mumei, une habituée, pour les éternels examens. Une gentille fille cette Mumei, comme l'autre dans son cas d'ailleurs. Elle se mord la lèvre soucieusement. Elle a fait trois erreurs se répercutant directement sur des vies humaines. Trois. Mumei est la seule fille, les deux autres sont des garçons. Les trois ont moins de 25 ans. Les trois, elle le sait et craint le jour où elle devra le leur annoncer, ne seront jamais à leur place ici-bas.

« - Bonjour!

- Ah bonjour Mumei je t'attendais! Alors quoi de nouveau?

- Oh pas grand-chose mais tu ne devineras pas qui j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui!

Pendant que Tsunade se fouille les méninges la jeune femme enlève son tee-shirt et son pantalon.

- Quelqu'un de connu?

- Mondialement.

- Oooh, je ne savais pas que tu avais des contacts haut placés!

Tsunade s'approche d'elle et l'ausculte.

- Sasuke Uchiwa.

La blonde se stop et la regarde interdite.

- Vraiment, pourtant il n'est pas très sociable.

- Non je l'ai rencontré dans le cadre d'un nouveau programme à Gakko. Ca m'a fait rire.

- Oui, je le connais bien et je comprend pourquoi tu as ri, il n'a pas du aimer. Tu peux te rhabiller.

- Ok. Surement mais je n'ai pas pu voir puisque c'était la fin et qu'il parti sans un mot.

- Typique de sa part.

- Tu le connais Tsunade?

- Oublierais-tu que je fais parti des Sannin? Evidemment que je connais la famille Uchiwa, d'ailleurs je ne les aime pas trop ils me font froid dans le dos, m'enfin bon c'est leur histoires.

- Oui, je vais voir Deidara, tu veux venir?

- Pourquoi pas, mais plus tard j'ai encore quelques trucs à régler.

- Bon ben disons dans une heure chez lui?

- Ca marche, à tout à l'heure.

- Tchao! Tchao! »

Mumei quitte la pièce et Tsunade ordonne à Shizune, son assistante, de lui servir une whisky. Bien sec.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Deidara revérifie une dernière fois que tout est en ordre avant de s'asseoir dans son canapé. Ses invités ne devraient plus tarder. Il espère que c'est Tenten qui arrivera la première, histoire de déstresser un peu mais il a peu d'espoir puisqu'elle l'a déjà prévenu de son retard et celui qu'il attend n'est jamais en retard et devrais frapper à sa porte dans la seconde qui suit.

_Ding! Dong!_

Bingo! Il se lève d'un bond et va ouvrir.

« - Itachiiiiii!!

Sur ce il bondit sur son interlocuteur qui explose de rire.

- Hey! Doucement Deidara j'ai faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque! »

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Voilà fin du deuxième chapitre!! Je le trouve monotone mais bon faut bien mettre l'histoire en place! D'ici un chapitre ou deux on devrais commencer à parler! =p

J'espère que ça vous plait quand même un minimum! ^^'


End file.
